a new kind of twilight
by SceneReality
Summary: a totally new kind of twilight, awsome, dramatic, romantic and much much more! R
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Heya ppl

A/N: Heya ppl! I just thought of a good idea for my new Twilight Fanfic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I'm Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella. I'm 17 years old and my parents just died in a train accident. I am now moving to Forks Washington with my big brother Jasper, to live with my god parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"Hey Bells, Come on were going to miss our plane!" Jasper Yelled.

"Okay okay! I'm done! Come on Jazz lets go!" I said as I ran downstairs.

I called Esme to tell her we were on our way to the airport.

We Rushed to the terminal and found that there where only to seats left on the plane.

After the plane lifted off I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

Apparently I had fallen asleep on the plane, because I was woken up by Jasper lifting me out of my seat.

"Jazz I can walk you know." I said in a tired voice.

"Nah Bells, go back to sleep and I will wake you up when we get to Carlisle and Esme's house." Jasper said quietly.

XXXX

Jasper woke me up once we were almost to the house and said something about Carlisle and Esme adopting new kids. Well not kids more like Teens.

When we pulled up to their HUGE house, we saw Esme waiting for us outside.

"Bella, Jasper!!" Esme squealed.

I got out of the car, and hugged Esme tightly.

"Oh Bella,You've changed so much!!" she said excitedly.

She ran over to Jasper.

"And Jazzy!!" She yelled hugging him.

I tried to muffle my laughter, but I failed and bursted out laughing at Jasper's nickname.

Esme looked at me and then smiled.

"Come on! Lets go inside so you can meet Emmett and Edward!" She said pushing me into the house.

**A/N: Okay I hoped you liked it! PLZ REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the house. As soon as I stepped into the house I dropped my bags immediately.

The house was one of the biggest houses ive seen.

"Bella, Jazz, I want you to meet Emmett and Edward." Esme said as she called us over.

"Edward, where's your brother?" Esme asked the Very good looking teen in front of us.

"He's at football practice Esme." He replied.

I just about melted when I herd his voice.

"Oh im sorry Bella, Jasper, this is Edward." Esme introduced.

"Hello love." I said smiling. Jasper just nodded.

"Hey." Edward replied.

_**Edward POV:**_

Man was Bella good looking. She had the scene thing going on. Teased hair, Eyeliner, Blue eyes, Lip ring, nose ring, Zebra striped shirt, Yellow skinnys. My kind of girl.

"Edward, why don't you show Jasper and Bella to their rooms?" My foster mom asked.

"Sure thing." I replied. "Come on."

I showed Jasper to his room on the second floor, and then I walked upstairs to Bella's room.

I noticed she was carrying a guitar case.

"Do you play?" she asked, obviously she saw me eyeing her guitar.

"Uh yeah, im the lead guitarist in my band." I replied.

"Oh that's cool. I was the lead singer in mine. What's your band name?" she asked.

"Uh X- marks the spot" I answered.

"Oh that's cool. Mine was Event horizon." She said smiling.

"Ah well I'll see you later, unless you want me to help you unpack." I said, stepping out of the room.

"Nah im alright, I'll see you later Edward." She said sweetly.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I already don't like this Edward guy. I mean, just the way he looks at Bella makes me want to gag. I swear if he tries anything with her, there is going to be some serious problems here. Now where is the beautiful Alice?

I walked downstairs and there she was, sitting at Edward's piano.

"Hey stranger." I said as I leaned against the wall casually.

She turned around and instantly smiled.

"JASPER!" she yelled as she ran up to me and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I missed you, im so sorry about Charlie and Renee." She said softly.

"I missed you too. And yeah me too. I miss them a lot." I replied, Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Kids! Dinner!" Esme yelled.

"Come on, we better go." Alice said as she grabbed my hand.

_**AN: hey guys this is the second chapter. I know I haven't been updating. But here. I hope this chapter will help it's longer than chapter one.**_


End file.
